Promise
by AoiFurin
Summary: A promise Juubei made way back their childhood.


Promise

By: AoiFurin

Disclaimers: Don't own. Don't sue.

A/N: Set around the IL arc. Can't help but poke at Juubei.

"…"- Speeches

'…' – Thoughts

Italics are the past

Promise

"They're here." The calm voice of Sakura announced the arrival of their guests. MakubeX smiled as he continued typing at his mainframe. A screen opened and showed the group of people they had expected to come.

He focused first at the blond man he had known and admired all his life. Raitei Amano Ginji.

He then noticed the other persons with the thunder emperor. A blonde woman, Mido Ban, wielder of the Jagan. Shido, the beast master. Dr. Jackal and the poison lady, both a delivery expert and Kadsuki of the strings.

At the last person, he raised his eyebrows before turning towards the other persons in the room.

-------

Juubei looked at the screen before turning away.

'Kadsuki….'

He smiled bitterly behind his turtleneck.

'Why did you come back?'

--------

"_Juubei! You're late…AGAIN!" the young Kadsuki welcomed the young Kakei heir._

"_I'm sorry. Sakura didn't woke me up this morning." Juubei smiled sheepishly. Kadsuki shook his head before turning back to his mirror._

"_Nee-san wouldn't be happy if we turn up late at her wedding you know." Kadsuki scolded. Juubei blushed knowing Kadsuki was right._

"_I'm sorry. I'll explain it to her. Don't worry." This made the stern face of the Fuuchion heir smile._

"_I'm just joking Juubei. Nee-san's wedding will be held this afternoon so there's plenty of time." Kadsuki as he fished for a clip. _

_Just then, Kadsuki's mother entered his room._

"_Kadsuki, you should prepare for the wedding now." She turned to Juubei._

"_Juubei-kun, your sister is waiting at the other room. You must prepare too. The next protector should be the most presentable beside his one." She led the young Juubei out with a smile. Juubei nodded before bowing in front of Kadsuki and his mother._

"_I'll see you at the wedding hall later Juubei-kun!" he heard Kadsuki say before his door was shut._

_Clad in a midnight blue suit, Juubei wore the traditional Yukata Kakei heirs usually wore when attending ceremonies like weddings. _

_He waited patiently at the hall Kadsuki will meet him. Lost in thoughts, he didn't notice the other's arrival._

"_Ne, Juubei. Lost in your dreams again?" Kadsuki's mellow voice woke him up from his reverie. He looked in front of him and there's his one, looking like an angel._

_Kadsuki's was wearing a flowing white Kimono with a silver sash around his waist. He had some flowers pinned at one side of his hair making him look like a Japanese porcelain doll._

"_The ceremony is starting. We should go there now." Kadsuki continued. He just nodded as he take the other's hand and lead him towards the wedding hall._

_The ceremony was amazing. Kadsuki's sister was very beautiful (but not as beautiful as his one, Juubei thought) in her white Kimono similar to Kadsuki's. That's why he can't help but imagine it was Kadsuki who's on the altar vowing his love to the person he most love. The young Kakei heir didn't know why but he felt pain when he'd imagined that._

_As the couple sealed their destiny with a kiss, the whole room erupted with cheers. Kadsuki at his excitement hugged Juubei. He's really happy that his sister had found the one she'll forever love._

_At the celebration, Kadsuki pulled Juubei with him since he's not really fond being with many people. Juubei understood and walked with him outside._

_They reached their favorite spot wherein Kadsuki sat on a big rock not caring about his white kimono._

_Juubei took some flowers nearby and make it a flower crown before putting it on Kadsuki's head._

"_That looks good at you. Just like the thing your sister wore back at the wedding." Juubei with a smile. Kadsuki returned the smile before picking the three flowers nearby._

"_And this will be my bouquet." He then turned at his companion._

"_Ne, Juubei, do you think I'll marry someone someday?"_

_Juubei gave it a thought before nodding. _

"_Hai, if you've found the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, that you can't live without that person and that you just want that person beside you for all eternity, yes you'll marry. "Kadsuki nodded when he asked again._

"_Ne Juubei, can I marry you?"_

"_Wha-what?" Juubei stammered as a blush spread on his cheeks. _

_Kadsuki looked at him confused. "You don't want to marry me? You don't want to be with me forever?" Kadsuki's eyes start to tear up._

"_It's not like that…it's just…" Juubei trailed off. How can he explain to the young heir that two guys can't marry?_

"_You said that if there's one person I want to be with forever, that I can't live without that person and that I want that person beside me, I would marry that person. That's you Juubei. I want you beside me for all eternity." Kadsuki hugged the young person beside him, confused why Juubei wouldn't want to marry him. His innocent mind didn't understand the complexity of the thing he's asking from the young Kakei heir._

_Juubei sighed before patting the younger child's head._

"_I can't marry you since we're still children. But once we grow up, I'll marry you." He promised that made Kadsuki looked up at him._

"_Hounto ni?"_

"_Yes, really." Kadsuki's face suddenly lit up. He then held out his pinky in front of Juubei._

"_Then promise me." Juubei smiled when an idea struck him._

"_I had a better idea." He then took two of the flowers Kadsuki picked and made it into rings. He then gave one to Kadsuki._

"_Remember what your sister and her husband did with their rings awhile ago?" Kadsuki nodded. Juubei then took one of Kadsuki's hands and inserted the ring his holding at Kadsuki's dainty ring finger._

"_Do you, Fuuchion Ito no Kadsuki, do solemnly pledge to wait for Kakei Juubei to marry you?" he said with a smile._

"_I do." The young heir answered. He then took Juubei's hand and mimicked what Juubei did a while ago._

"_And do you, Kakei Juubei do solemnly pledge to marry Kadsuki when you grow up?"_

_Juubei beamed with a smile._

_---------_

"Ito no Kadsuki…Kakei Juubei, are you really sure you want to fight him?" MakubeX asked. Juubei turned towards the door to do his job.

"I do."

Owari

A/N: hehehe…this came from a memory. I've been teaching at a preschool when a young boy asked me to marry him. I said that I'd marry him when he grows up though I know I'll never see him again after a week since that's the time my CWTS service is up. A very innocent and childish act from that boy spawned this fic. So this is dedicated to him. Also, this is dedicated to the people who reviewed my last gb fic..


End file.
